Odyssey
by lolkittie64
Summary: Four cats. One prophecy. A time of darkness and destruction for all Clans. They must put their differences aside and fight the unforseen evil. May the light of the moon guide their path.
1. Prologue

The starry cats sat down, whiskers twitching with impatient curiosity. The calm, clear pool they all surrounded rippled, and then started to show images. The StarClan warriors gasped, until shushed by a well-known red-golden furred she-cat.

"This is a sign, cats of StarClan! Sagemist, please step forward," Amberstar spoke. Obediently, the dappled medicine cat stepped towards the pool. Her amber eyes flicked across the water, searching for meanings behind the images. At last, she raised her speckled head, with wisdom glittering in her eyes.  
"There is a prophecy: Four cats, one from each Clan, shall band together. These cats, although they may not know it, have a different destiny than their Clan mates. There is great discovery to be made, and at the end of the journey they will battle an unforseen evil." There was silence. Eventually, one cat spoke up.  
"But how do we determine these cats?" yowled a voice from the back of the crowd. Sagemist looked up dreamily.

"We can't. They shall determine themselves," replied the pretty medicine cat. "However, I shall send Ebonyfur a sign through the Moonpool." The starry cats murmured in agreement, satisfied with the response. Amberstar signalled for the cats to go with a flick of her tail. The warriors of StarClan slunk into the darkness, murmuring among themselves. Amberstar turned to the medicine cat.

"Sagemist, are you sure you have no more knowledge of this sign?" Amberstar asked curiously, eyes full of hope. The former medicine cat of ThunderClan sighed and shook her dappled head.  
"I'm sorry, Amberstar, what I told is what I know," Sagemist told the red-golden she-cat sadly. Amberstar looked up at the night sky, sighing deeply.  
"Then all we can do is hope that the Clans struggle through this unforseen evil of which you speak," the former leader spoke, half to herself. Sagemist looked back down into the pool.

"Amberstar!" she hissed urgently. "There's another sign!" The cream and brown medicine cat rested her paws at the water's edge, and let herself be shown the images. The fiery-pelted leader twitched her whiskers impatiently.  
"Well?" she asked when Sagemist rose her head.  
" 'Although the sharp ebony seems like the better choice, moss shall be the one to inform her Clan'. This message is quite clear. I have to tell Mosspaw, not Ebonyfur," Sagemist told Amberstar. The red she-cat gaped.  
"How can an _apprentice _tell the news to a Clan?" Amberstar aked in shock.  
"It has been done before, Amberstar," Sagemist reminded her. The red-gold she-cat shook her fur, getting up.  
"So it has, Sagemist. I trust your judgement more than any cat." And with that, Amberstar slunk into the shadows, off to hunt. Only Sagemist remained. She sighed to herself. What trouble lay in store for ThunderClan this time?


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_ThunderClan_

Leader: Gorsestar- Mottled dark brown and cream tom

Deputy: Pebbleclaw- Dark gray tabby tom

Medicine cat: Ebonyfur- Black she-cat with sharp green eyes  
_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Warriors:

Willowtail- Gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousestripe- Dark brown tom  
_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Thrushwing- Dark gray tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Sootpelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Hazelwhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice, Duskpaw_

Rowanclaw- Muscular pale gray tom

Flametail- Mottled ginger tom with a scar on his flank

Rosepetal- Cream and brown tortoiseshell she-cat  
_Apprentice, Beechpaw_

Cloudheart- White, long-furred tom_  
__Apprentice, Pricklepaw_

Thornfur- Dark brown and black tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Sagepaw_

Stormpelt- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Seedmist- Pale brown she-cat  
_Apprentice, Birchpaw_

Apprentices:

Pricklepaw- Black tom with sticking-up fur

Duskpaw- Muscular dark gray tom with sharp claws

Birchpaw- Light brown she-cat with deep green eyes

Beechpaw- Rich brown tom with a nick in his ear

Darkpaw- Identical twin to Duskpaw: Muscular dark grey tom with sharp claws

Sagepaw- White and brown tabby she-cat

Owlpaw- Little dark brown tom with huge amber eyes

Mosspaw- Medicine cat apprentice with fluffy, light brown fur

Snowpaw- White she-cat with icy blue eyes

Queens:

Milkfur- Cream, long-furred she-cat

Daisyleaf- Light brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Dawnflower- Ginger tabby she-cat

Elders:

Thistle-ears- Dark brown tom with fluffy ears

Little-eye- Small white tom with sightless blue eyes

Mallownose- Pale ginger she-cat

Duststep- Brown tom with a mangy pelt. Oldest cat in ThunderClan.

* * *

_ShadowClan_

Leader: Ashstar- Dark gray tabby tom

Deputy: Wasptail- Light gray and white mottled she-cat

Medicine Cat: Cedarleaf- Pale brown tom with white patches

Warriors:

Shadepelt- Gray tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Beetlepaw_

Mudfoot- Black tom with one brown paw

Nettlefang- Dark brown tom with unusually long teeth  
_Apprentice, Adderpaw_

Toadleap- Brown and black spotted tom  
_Apprentice, Pinepaw_

Hollyfur- Black she-cat with piercing green eyes  
_Apprentice, Marshpaw_

Scarface- Ginger tom with three large scars running across his face

Ratclaw- Black tom with long, front claws  
_Apprentice, Weedpaw_

Badgerstripe- Black tom with a long white stripe going vertically across his forehead

Starlingpelt- Pale brown she-cat  
_Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Swiftheart- White tom with a black tip on his tail  
_Apprentice, Cloverpaw_

Apprentices:

Crowpaw- Black tom with green eyes

Weedpaw- Brown and black tabby tom with limp fur that hangs off him like weeds

Cloverpaw- Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Beetlepaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Pinepaw- Light brown tom with lime green eyes

Marshpaw- White and dark brown tabby she-cat

Adderpaw- Black and white spotted she-cat

Queens:

Nightcloud- Black she-cat

Frostpelt- White and light gray flecked she-cat

Elders:

Shrewtooth- Brown tabby tom with a shredded ear

Stonepelt- Pale gray tom

Weaselnose- Brown and gray tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

_RiverClan_

Leader: Creekstar- Dark brown she-cat with white splotches

Deputy: Minnowfur- Pretty light gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat with fluffy fur

Medicine Cat: Sandwhisker- Pale ginger tom  
_Apprentice, Reedpaw_

Warriors:  


Ottersplash- Dark brown tom  
_Apprentice, Brackenpaw_

Runningstream- Silver tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice, Sedgepaw _

Stoneclaw- Dark gray mottled tom

Mosspelt- Black and white spotted tom  
_Apprentice, Antpaw_

Lilyfoot- Ginger and white striped she-cat  
_Apprentice, Breezepaw_

Rainstorm- Gray she-cat with darker gray flecks

Barkheart- Dark brown mottled tom  
_Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

Dewtail- Golden she-cat with small, pale golden spots  
_Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Dawnfrost- White tabby she-cat

Poppyfur- Black and grey spotted she-cat

Apprentices:

Antpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Ripplepaw- Light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks

Breezepaw- Dark gray tom

Tawnypaw- Pale brown tabby she-cat

Brackenpaw- Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Reedpaw- Medicine cat apprentice with a dark brown-red pelt

Sedgepaw- Dark grey she-cat

Queens:

Robinwing- Red-brown she-cat (Mother to Reedpaw)

Cloudfur- White she-cat

Elders:

Gorseclaw- Golden-brown tom

Featherpelt- Beautiful white she-cat, retired early due to breathing problems

* * *

_WindClan_

Leader: Buzzardstar- Grey tabby she-cat

Deputy: Blazepelt- Bright ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mistfur- Silver tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Rabbitleap- Light brown she-cat  
_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Sparrowtalon- Tawny brown tom with long front claws  
_Apprentice, Acornpaw_

Icebird- Pretty white she-cat

Hazeltail- Dark brown tom  
_Apprentice, Hailpaw_

Birchclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Berrypaw_

Oakleaf- Dark brown tom

Snakefang- Pale ginger she-cat  
_Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Heatherfur- Lithe, light gray tortoiseshell she-cat

Hawkwing- Brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Redpaw_

Shellpelt- Pale ginger-brown tom

Sorrelfur- Light gray tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice, Harepaw_

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Black she-cat

Berrypaw- Tawny brown tom with green eyes

Redpaw- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Jaypaw- Light gray tom

Harepaw- Dark brown she-cat with a torn ear

Hailpaw- White she-cat with darker gray flecks

Acornpaw- Light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskflower- Pale, dark gray she-cat

Nutfur- Light brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Berrypaw)

Elders:

Moorpelt- Light gray tabby tom


	3. Chapter 1

"Hey, mouse-brain! Wake up!" Sagepaw called playfully to Duskpaw. On hearing her sweet mew, Duskpaw awoke from his slumber.

"Hey, I was having a great dream!" Duskpaw complained sleepily. But Sagepaw was already rushing off with her mentor to join a hunting patrol. The dark grey tom followed her, stretching his jaws into a massive yawn. Duskpaw's brother, Darkpaw, and his mentor were already standing near the clearing's edge. Hazelwhisker twitched her faun ears impatiently, waiting for her apprentice.

"Duskpaw! We've been waiting for ages!" his mentor scolded the dark grey tom. Duskpaw hung his head shamefully, and apologised. Hazelwhisker shook her head, and muttered something about respect. Darkpaw shot his brother a look of sympathy. The two siblings had a connection: Being identical twins meant they could almost read each other's minds.

"Where are we going to hunt?" Sagepaw asked Thornfur. He flicked his tail towards Rowanclaw.

"Don't ask me, I'm not leading this patrol," the tabby tom replied. Sagepaw looked at Rowanclaw inquisitively.

"I think we should hunt near the Sky Oak," Rowanclaw told the patrol. Darkpaw nodded in agreement, and they set off. Darkpaw was chatting with Sagepaw, and being quite friendly with her. Duskpaw smiled. It was quite obvious he fancied Sagepaw, and he was very protective of her. They walked on, until the patrol reached the Sky Oak.

Duskpaw scented mouse in one of the roots, and started stalking it. He crept gently through the undergrowth, trying not to disturb it. A single leaf fell down from the giant tree, landing on the apprentice's nose. He sneezed, and the mouse scampered away.

"Fox dung!" Duskpaw exclaimed. Hazelwhisker, who had been watching, rested her tail on his shoulder.

"Nice try," she told him. Duskpaw sighed.

"That was a stupid mistake! One less piece of prey for the Clan!" Duskpaw huffed.

"Duskpaw, it's new leaf. There's plenty of prey," Hazelwhisker reassured him.

"Yeah! And, that can happen to anyone. You are under a tree," Sagepaw added. The grey tom nodded, scenting a squirrel. Sagepaw brushed flanks with him friendlily. Duskpaw purred. It was almost impossible to stay grumpy with Sagepaw. Darkpaw watched this through narrowed eyes. Was Sagepaw being a little too friendly with his brother? He shook the though away._ My brother would never be disloyal, _he though contentedly as he followed his mentor.

The patrol came back with a fat squirrel, three mice and a sparrow. The other apprentices looked gobsmacked when Duskpaw came back with the largest squirrel they'd ever seen. Pricklepaw looked sullen that he was showing off. The unusual furred tom had a strong dislike for the grey apprentice ever since he'd set his eyes on him.

Snowpaw widened her crystal blue eyes.

"That's a big squirrel!" she commented, fluffing her white fur up. Beechpaw looked at the squirrel longingly.

"Is it for us apprentices? I hope so!" the rich brown tom drooled. Birchpaw let out a little _mrrow _of laughter.

"Honestly, Beechpaw, you must have a stomach the size of a lion's! You just ate a mouse!" she told him, flicking her tail over his ear affectionately. Pricklepaw groaned.

"I hope we don't have to give it to the elders. I've just spent half the day cleaning out their bedding, and not a word of thanks!" the black tom complained. Duskpaw laid the squirrel out.

"Let's all share it. It's big enough for us all!" Duskpaw mewed happily. Sagepaw purred, and pressed her muzzle into his flank. A hot flush spread over Duskpaw's ears, partly with embarrassment and partly with something he'd never felt before. It was like he'd swallowed a thousand butterflies and they were fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Darkpaw noticed this. The sleek grey tom shot Duskpaw a hurt glance, but his brother didn't seem to notice.

After a shared meal of squirrel, Birchpaw looked around the apprentice den. She noticed something different.

"Hey, where's Owlpaw? I haven't seen him since sunhigh," she meowed anxiously. Darkpaw stretched his jaws into a wide yawn.

"Probably out hunting or something," he told the light brown she-cat carelessly. Then, he left at the call of his mentor. For the rest of the day, the apprentices bumbled around doing their tasks.

* * *

Ebonyfur separated the mallow from the catmint, sighing. _Why did I ask for Mousestripe's help? All he did was dump the herbs in a pile._

"Mosspaw, I need some help separating herbs." The fluffy-furred apprentice padded over to her mentor obediently. She could see that their tansy stock was running very low.

"Ebonyfur, are you sure you don't want me to fetch some tansy?" asked Mosspaw. The medicine cat shook her head.

"I'll get some. You stay and separate the leaves, Mosspaw," she replied.

"Won't you need a warrior escort? Tansy only grows near the abandoned Twoleg nest," Mosspaw reminded her. Her mentor twitched her whiskers.

"Yes, I'll have to take somecat..." she muttered, half to herself. Mosspaw was too engaged in her separating to notice Ebonyfur leave the den. _Sorrel, rosemary, ragwort..._ Mosspaw went through the herbs. A couple of beech leaves were littered across the light brown medicine cat started to move them outside, as they weren't meant to be there. She realised that there were poppy seeds on there, and moved them back. However, as she was moving, she tripped over a misplaced stick. The poppy seeds fell off the leaf, scattering all over the floor.

_Oh no! _She thought_. That was our last supply! _She gathered them back with her paw, but fell over the pesky stick again. One of the poppy seeds slipped into her mouth. That was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.

* * *

Mosspaw woke up in a shady place.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself. Then, she caught the sweet scent of a StarClan warrior, Sagemist.

"Is that you, Sagemist?" the medicine apprentice called. There was no answer for a couple of heartbeats, but there soon came a reply.

"Yes, it is me, Mosspaw," the pretty she-cat told her gently. "I have a message for you." Sagemist sighed slightly, and repeated the prophecy words. Mosspaw looked shocked.

"Why would you tell me, Sagemist?" The apprentice asked her. Sagemist smiled.

"Because, you were chosen. You must tell your Clan, somehow. Goodbye..." The world faded to darkness, and Mosspaw awoke to the cold medicine cat cave. Most of leaves were unsorted, and Ebonyfur would be getting back any moment! Mallow, yarrow, celandine... Her mentor came back with a mouthful of tansy. She spat it out, shuddering.

"I just hate the taste if tansy," she mewed in disgust. She looked over at the leaves. "How come you haven't-" Ebonyfur was cut off by a loud yowl from Thrushwing.

"Owlpaw is gone!"


End file.
